The Swiss Army
The Royal Marksmen of the Swiss Empire are the some of the best rifle-men in Western civilization. Selected from the edges of the known world, these men are trained, stationed, and commanded every day to be the most dominant military force. The Ministry of Defence has ordered that Marksmen Regiments be made up of 120 men and 6 officers with Light Infantry Regiments of 90 men and 3 officers as a support unit. In addition to Marksmen Regiments the Ministry of Defence has ordered the creation of elite units for the personal defence of the King. These Regiments of elite Line Infantry are to be known as The Royal Footguards Regiments. To maintain the privlage of such a position in the army only 4 Regiments of Royal Footguardsmen are to be created. Royal Footguardsmen are orginized in the same way any other Line Infantry Regiment is orginized 120 Infantry men and 6 officers. The Royal Military has also decreed that Artillery and Cavalry are to be intigrated into the Military in order to support infantry and, in the case of artillery, destroy or disable enemy fortifications. The Askar Regiments consist of barbaric indians from North America. After the Swiss-Odkush war, the Odkush Kingdom was completely absorbed by the Swiss Empire, including it's military. It's former military was drafted into Swiss ranks, they are used for offensive roles to gain more power for the Swiss Empire. An Assault Regiment consist of 500 men, and 10 officers. A normal Regiment will consist of 300 men, and 6 officers. Regiments of Royal Marksmen: First Royal Marksmen Regiment (The Old Guard) Second Royal Marksmen Regiment Third Royal Marksmen Regiment (The Young Guard) Fourth Royal Marksmen Regiment Fifth Royal Marksmen Regiment Sixth Royal Marksmen Regiment Seventh Regiment Royal Marksmen Eighth Regiment Royal Marksmen Ninth Regiment Royal Marksmen Tenth Regiment Royal Marksmen Eleventh Regiment Royal Marksmen Twelfth Royal Marksmen Regiment Thirteenth Royal Marksmen Regiment Fourteenth Royal Marksmen Regiment Fifteenth Royal Marksmen Regiment Regiments of Royal Light Infantry: First Royal Light Infantry Regiment Second Regiment Royal Light Infantry Third Royal Light Infantry Regiment Fourth Royal Light Infantry Regiment Fifth Royal Light Infantry Regiment Sixth Royal Light Infantry Regiment Seventh Royal Light Infantry Regiment Eighth Royal Light Infantry Regiment Ninth Royal Light Infantry Regiment Tenth Royal Light Infantry Regiment Regiments of Royal Footguards: First Royal Footguards Regiment Second Royal Footguards Regiment Third Royal Footguards Regiment Fourth Royal Footguards Regiment Regiments of Askar Troops: The First Regiment of Askar Troops The Second Askar Regiment The Third Askar Regiment Regiments of Artillery: First Regiment of Artillery Second Regiment of Artillery Third Regiment of Artillery Fourth Regiment of Artillery Fifth Regiment of Artillery Regiments of Cavalry: First Royal Dragoons Second Royal Dragoons Third Royal Dragoons Fourth Royal Dragoons Fifth Royal Dragoons Regiments of Heavy Cavalry: First Royal Cuirassiers Second Royal Cuirassiers Third Royal Cuirassiers Fourth Royal Cuirassiers Fifth Royal Cuirassiers Screenshot 2013-12-29 19.11.13.png|One damaged Markmen (originally 120 soldiers) Regiment returns from eliminating 2,000 barbarians pr6XYUQ.jpg|A new regiment learning how to from ranks Odkuf Troops 4.jpg|Askar Troops assaulting the Capital of Barbarian Rebels Odkuf Troops 3.jpg|Askar Troops moving through the Alps to attack Barbarian Rebels Odkuf Troops 3.png|Askar Troops rally on the river bank, preparing for a siege Odkuf Troops 2.png|Askar Troops march up a hill in conquest Phalanx.gif|The Royal Infantry of the First Phalanx lowering spears for a charge. Category:Military